


Male MC: Mystic Messenger Another Route

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Series: Male MC Mystic Mesenger [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, changes to original story, original story but with a male mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: Insert PasswordUnknownIncorrectInsert Password *Hint: You can save him.JihyunJihyuJihyJihJiJSaeranPassword Accepted.Maybe it’s because there is nothing for me in this world or maybe it was something in your words but I listened and I followed. My inner voice told me to run as fast as I could but I crushed it. What has that thing ever done for me? So I looked away and when I opened my eyes you were there. And now I drown with you, in you. Will we surface? Will you surface? Maybe just me? Or will that person push us further in?I hope we can be together.In that place.***YO! Remember this is with a male MC, maybe one day I'll do a gender neutral one. Or maybe I'll edit it to be gn.





	1. Another Route: [Ray] REVISION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Installing….  
> Installing…. 
> 
> CoRrUPteD file 
> 
> Close Fix 
> 
> Mending file… this may take some time. 
> 
> Maybe it’s because there is nothing for me in this world or maybe it was something in your words but I listened and I followed. My inner voice told me to run as fast as I could but I crushed it. What has that thing ever done for me? So I looked away and when I opened my eyes you were there. And now I drown with you, in you. Will we surface? Will you surface? Maybe just me? Or will that person push us further in? 
> 
> I hope we can be together. 
> 
> In that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I wrote the first part, which is by now deleted, I hadn't done Ray's route yet. Well... I'm on day six and though I'm crying my eyes out, I have a new best boy (move Jumin) ((I F**** LOVE Ray okay.)) . I knew that I had just completely ruined the first chapter. So now, I think it's time I wrote for Ray and give him what he deserves. 
> 
> HEY!!!! here's a fun drinking game. Take a drink every time ZEN says 'lmao' in the chats....

**Insert Password**

Unknown 

**Incorrect**

**Insert Password**  
_*Hint: You can save him._

Jihyun

Jihyu

Jihy

Jih

Ji

J

Saeran 

**Password Accepted.**

 

There’s this part of me that really wonders, is this right? Surely this is toxic for me. And yet, I give in. I always give in. When will I learn? Is that what will happen here? 

Yesterday the young man was sitting at home working. His life was barely moving, his mind searching for something to hold onto. He was living in a painful existence, at least what _he_ defined as painful. So many people in this world, so many definitions of painful. He wondered if his could even be defined as painful, maybe he was just weak. 

Still he worked. He worked countless hours trying to gain the skills needed to seem desirable to other jobs. In fact, that’s why he was here in South Korea. He spent what felt like a fortune to get here in order to beef up his resume. Back home in the State’s he couldn’t find a job in his field and it was recommended to him to get out of the country and start building up skills. And was it worth it? 

Well, he barely got to explore the great country with his workload. He went to his building, he got his assignments, then he returned to his small apartment and worked. His desk was piled with papers, one stack to his left was IN the other to his right was OUT. The In stack could fill two rows of a bookshelf. He couldn’t be bothered to guess what the dimensions of what _kind_ of bookshelf. Nevertheless it was too much. But he worked. And when he stopped working he was on his phone browsing social media or watching TV. In fact when he was working he had videos or audio books playing in the background. His phone lived on a charger and never left his side. 

He spent his weekends trying new apps or joining groups to be a tester for a new game, and with his newfound language the choices doubled. Nothing today totally caught his eye, he deleted a few and installed a few more but this was proving to be a bore. He tried the dating games aimed towards girls but even that was boring. You just read a story through the eyes of someone else. Your choices are limited and really the girl you play as was… well… not fun. “She has no eyes. She looks like a mannequin with hair.” He sighed. He clicked off the game and dragged it to the uninstall trashcan, but then, something caught his eye. 

 

R.F.A. 

It was written in perfect cursive gold lettering with a black drop shadow. “Did I install this? I don’t remember.” He shrugged and clicked it. What’s the worst thing that could happen? 

 

 **Unknown >: **Please. Help me. 

Really, what could be worse?

 **Unknown >:** You’re my only hope ^^ 

I’m broken. Hahaha… no I only have a few loose strings. 

 **Unknown >: **I need your help. 

But you? You’re shattered. 

 **Unknown >:** So… will you?

 **MC >:** I will 

~*~ 

 

Maybe it’s because there is nothing for me in this world or maybe it was something in your words but I listened and I followed. My inner voice told me to run as fast as I could but I crushed it. What has that thing ever done for me? So I looked away and when I opened my eyes you were there. And now I drown with you, in you. Will we surface? Will you surface? Maybe just me? Or will that person pull us further in? 

I hope we can be together. 

In that place. 

“Thank you so much for coming here to work on my game.” 

“I… well I enjoy games.” 

“Zack was your name. Right?” 

“Correct. And you are that person in the chats right? The one who called me?”

“That’s right. I’m surprised you remembered my voice. I’m Ray. That’s what I prefer to be called.” The man before him wore some rather intricate clothing. A waist coat in a rather striking purple colour, but lighter so maybe magenta? He can’t really tell, he was never really observant on colours. On his coat is a blue rose, it looks real. He holds his black gloved hand, cut off at the curve of his palm, to his chest. In his hand he grips a brass key. His eyes are a light teal color, it reminded him of gum like the cool mint flavor. His hair was white though there were signs of it once being red. Perhaps he dyed it. Zack looked back at at his eyes. The way they were now terrified him. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and from them he could see nothing but a brewing storm. 

Ray smiled and handed him the key. “This is your room from now on. I hope you enjoy the layout, I chose it personally.” 

The room itself was a whole other story. It felt like something from the past. Or maybe something from an English castle. The bed was made of oak or pine, one of those fancy woods that are beautifully polished. The bedding was a dark blue with black pillows and blankets. Near the bed was a bedside table made from the same wood as the bedroom set. On the table was a small lamp with a dark blue lampshade over it. Near that was a bookshelf filled with stories from the time this land was still using horses to get around. It was here that he realized how industrial everything looked. Not modern but not dated. It felt as if he had taken a step into the past and Ray was here to greet him. The only thing that really modernized this place was Zack’s phone sitting on the small round table near the window. It was charging, the first thing Ray did was take his phone, and there were notifications going off like crazy. Next to his phone was a small basket of fruits, real ones to his surprise. He had a couch to sit on ten feet from the door. 

“You… chose all of this?” 

“Yes,” he smiled brightly, even that felt like something bad was coming, “all of this was bought with you in mind.” 

There were a bombardment of questions running through his mind.  
_How did you know I was coming? How do you know who I am? Where are we? What is this? Why must you make this game in the middle of nowhere? Why are you dressed like that? Who were those people I heard a few minutes ago?_

Questions surfacing and turning into bricks creating a wall of fear. “This game… is really that important?” 

“It is. It is more important to me than you know.” Ray kept smiling. “This game has been my blood, sweat, and tears for some time now. It’s really been hectic. I put my life into this game.” 

“You… seem to have the means of being able to hire help.” 

“No.” He shifted in his stance and sat on the bed. By the look on his face he seemed to have been struggling to stand. The sigh of relief moved with his words. “You are the best candidate for joining this project.” 

“I don’t really remember signing up to your game to be a tester but then again, I’ve joined a lot in the past years.” 

“Yes, out of all the people who signed up you were the best choice.” 

Zack couldn’t help but smile. Out of everyone out there he was the best. The most wanted. He quickly returned to his neutral state. The compliment was a boost in self-confidence but that didn’t make this place any less suspicious. “Why hide the location, even from me?” 

“This is a massive project. AI’s that actually feel real, and in a dating game no less. There are a lot of lonely people out there. There are also few AI games where you can actually talk back. No choice dialogues, no prompts, just you.” 

“I guess there’s Evie… or whatever her name was.” 

“Yes those strange AI games where the AI said rather unhelpful and mind-numbing nonsense.” He chuckled through his nose. “But it was games like hers that caught attention to those internet gamers, and then it grows and grows and becomes the next cliché.” 

“Like those animatronic horror games.” 

“Hmm? Well whatever you mean, there isn’t a doubt that something like that, that captures thousands if not millions of people, has a massive effect in some peoples lives.” 

“That’s true…” Zack looked at his phone once more. It was still lighting up with alerts. He felt the same way when he listened to Ray. Still… “Is that your goal with your game?” 

“Yes.” Ray brightened up by his understanding. When he smiled Zack could really see the bags under his eyes. “With my game, with the ending, I wish to touch people’s mind, bodies, and souls. Using my AI’s, people may even fill a small void in their heart.” 

“I’ve had some things effect me like that. I can see why you want to. Even phone app games can tell a powerful story." Stories that stay with you forever, stories that help shape who you are. "Well, I’ve already agreed to help you so I’m going to.” 

“Really!? Thank you so much!” He got up and grabbed Zack’s phone. After clicking around he handed it to him. “Everyday you’re going to log in and chat with the AI’s get to know them, get them to trust you; have fun and learn all you can about their backstories and secrets. They have a lot of secrets. Mysteries _are_ fun right?” 

“Right.” 

“The premise is you entered their server through mysterious means. The first level so-to-speak is gaining their trust. I’ll give you the first steps. If they’re being stubborn just say “Rika sent me to host a party” that will shut them up. You can pursue whomever you want and work really hard to get the best ending. Along with talking to them you will be coordinating a charity party. It always feels nice to do some good, even in a game.” He grinned. “After that it’s up to you to gain their trust and host the best party ever!” 

“I log in everyday? Is there a way to speed up that? And when do I know when I can log in?” 

“Well, you can’t rush this, I want to test out everything as the game is. So this may take a few days or months, really it’s fine because I’m here. I haven’t implemented a system yet where people can spend items to speed up the process but I’ll make sure to do that soon.” 

“Oh. Well I have a job back-“ 

“Don’t worry about that. You’re here to help me and I think you should think of this as an extended vacation.” 

“I haven’t-“ 

“No worries!” 

“But-“ 

“It’s nothing to worry about!” He smiled but the force in his voice made it clear that he was done discussing that. “You’re going to do great. Oh I should mention that you can only explore this floor of the building. Everywhere else is off limits.” 

“So… I’m never leaving?” 

“Well,” his eyes darkened, “why would you want to leave when I’ve provided everything for you here?” 

The room felt oddly cold. “… I suppose.” 

“So… you’ll play it right? You’ll get that happy ending?” 

“Yeah… I’ll try my hardest.” 

I wish I had known the severity of that one word. Rika. But when I look back on this day, the confusion in me, the shock in them, the look in your eyes, I never regret on what I did. I never regret meeting you. 

 

**Installing….  
Installing…. **

**CoRrUPteD file**

**Close    Fix**

**Mending file… this may take some time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll do V. I was never 100% interested in him because in the normal routes he was so vague and appeared so little that I kinda would forget. I mean he would pop up for the plot and I was like "Oh yeah.... anyways." It may be because I'm cynical but eh... I dunno. I think if I try for V's I'll just go for Ray because I love him. (And i've heard bad bad bad things happen to Ray in V's route so... best to just pretend it doesn't exist.) I'm still nice to V though. Poor guy just needs to learn to ASK FOR HELP!!!


	2. Another Route: [Ray] Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it was, the first phone call. When I think about it I should have known. The way your voice sounded. The way you responded so smoothly, never pausing, never trying ‘process’ what I was saying. All those signs that screamed at me so early. But, if I had listened to you? What would have happened to him? He’s broken and you did this too him. Right? He’s so broken that he wants to break me and it’s working… I can’t take another visit. I try to grit my teeth and deal with it but… I can’t take another visit. 
> 
> Ah… It really does comfort me when I think back to those times. How naive I was. Haha… 
> 
> Hahahahahaha… 
> 
> When I think back to that day… I remember shaking as I swallowed down my words. You patiently waited for me to speak. You are really kind… you are… but I can’t help but feel frustrated by you. Still, when I finally spoke to you, I think that’s when I knew I wanted to continue with this ‘game’. I remember swallowing hard. I remember looking around the room. I remember reaching out and taking a flower out from a vase. His flowers. They gave me peace and comfort. I breathed in the faint scent and slowly formed the words-

Ray loaded up the main menu as he sat next to Zack. “This here is the emails, this is a part of the game. Once you get through the tutorial the AI’s will send in suggested party guests who you will communicate with through emails.” 

“Are the recipient’s also AI’s?” 

“Yes, but I’ll help you with those.” He loaded up Zack’s profile. “Unfortunately I haven’t worked out the bugs on the camera function so you’ll have to use a picture from your phone. Do you take selfies?” 

“I don’t.” 

Ray seemed to relax with this. “Well then choose whatever you like from your gallery.” 

“Ah okay.” He scrolled through and chose something at random. It was a two centimeter long snail on a small flower. “This’ll do I guess.” He chuckled. “I transferred all my photos to my computer at home so I barely have anything on here.” 

“I like it. That flower is called a petite fleur mauve. The stems are edible and can be used in some salads.” 

“Oh cool.” 

There was a short pause. “Next you’ll set up an email. For now I’ll put in the one I’ve created for you.” He typed in something too fast for Zack to properly register. “Great. You can put a background image when you get the chance. You can also update your ‘Say something about you’ that will be shown here.” He typed in something random.

**Zack Rein: My Profile Picture is of a petite fleur mauve**

“Informative.” He chuckled. 

Ray backed out of the profile section. “This here is where you can save your progress.” He demonstrated. “You can load whenever you want but it costs. I haven’t programmed what yet so the loading function doesn’t quite work. But… at least you can save if the game crashes.” 

“Yeah. No worries I like it. I can just replay the game or create a few separate save files so I can try a variety of things. So that way-“ 

“You can’t do that.” Ray glanced at him. 

“Oh… why not?” 

“There is only one save file.” 

“Oh. Okay I understand.” 

“Besides… why must we rush the game? You can stay longer if we take our time.” 

“Right. Longer.”

 Ray smiled as he pressed back into the chat section. “Oh, it looks like they’re on right now. Hey, why don’t we log in and have you introduce yourself, and remember to say what we discussed. ‘Rika sent me here to run a party’. Remember?”

“Yes, ‘Rika sent me here to run a party.’ I’ll say it if it looks like they’ll kick me out.” Ray seemed to beam at the repetition. 

“Great. Thank you. Really, thank you. I’m going to go back to my office. Just load up the chatroom while I monitor the feed and see if there are any bugs.” He slowly got up and went to the book shelf and moved a vase of flowers onto the table. He touched the flowers lovingly before heading to the door. “You…” He glanced back. “You are really a blessing—a miracle— for me. My project. Thank you.” 

“No-no problem.” When the door closed Zack sprinted up and looked around. “What. What. What? What am I doing?” He tried the window locked. Even if it did open he was on the third floor and jumping wouldn’t do anything but kill him. Surely he was okay. Right? There was nothing to worry about. Nothing. He’d just play this game and once he beat it he’d leave, one way or another. 

He grabbed his phone and joined the chat, the sooner he finished this the better right? 

 

>      ~ Zack Rein has entered the chatroom~ 
> 
> **ZEN:** I saw on TV yesterday Jumin's book is now a best seller. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh that?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You mean Jumin's quote collection book?  
> 
> **ZEN** : Yea that book. Isn't the title _kinda_ **stupid**? 
> 
> **707:** _The Successful Path of a Certain Man_    
>  **707:** Yahoo!! ^^ 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Lollll   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** so cringly lololol
> 
> **ZEN:** yes...   
>  **ZEN:** Why is it even selling!?!?   
>  **ZEN:** Who the hell buys it? Even the name of the book is so full of it. 
> 
> **707:** People who want to succeed like him? 
> 
> **ZEN:** I don't get it  
>  **ZEN:** for real -_-   
>  **ZEN:** He's the standard of success?   
>  **ZEN:** Those with hearts of gold deserve to be successful! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** How golden is your heart? 
> 
> **ZEN:** More than the next-to-be CEO dude;;; 
> 
> **707:** I like his book, it's hilarious lol  
>  **707:** I can literally hear Jumin's voice dubbed when reading lol 
> 
> **ZEN:** Pff ...  
>  **ZEN:** argh;;;  
>  **ZEN:** It creeps me out just thinking about it 
> 
> **707:** ★★ _Success is not something you work hard for. If you are competent, success will naturally follow._ ★★
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** gawd 
> 
> **ZEN:** Hey   
>  **ZEN:** Stop it. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I think I just heard Jumin's voice 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That quote must have been your favorite.   
>  **Jumin Han:** I will have that in mind when the sequel is out. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Don't do that. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** (゜ロ゜)  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** There's a sequel!? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Don't write it!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I said don't write it. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ... The meeting with the publisher just ended. 
> 
> **V:** If there sequel is coming out, I guess a lot of people are reading it.   
>  **V:** Is it coming out as a series? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Not sure. Today's contact was finalized with Book 3, for now. 
> 
> **ZEN:** ...   
>  **ZEN:** You’re lying... 
> 
> **707:** Ooo~ must preorder lol  
>  **707:** Please make it into an audio book for those of us too overworked to read it~!
> 
> **ZEN:** Hell no!!  
>  **ZEN:** Ugh…  
>  **ZEN:** I can just hear it. That jerk’s voice playing out of everyone’s headphones and car speakers!?  
>  **ZEN:** Anarchy  
>  **ZEN:** Total nihilism!! 
> 
> **707:** I shud memorize all the passages.  
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I am please to have such a loyal reader.  
>  **Jumin Han:** I would love to create it into an audio book. I must discuss this with the publisher.   
> 
> **707:** Villains twinge in pain when I recite 1 by 1 to crush them lol  
>  **707:** Just think how much they’d cry if I had it in audio form.  
>  **707:** Ah, but then how shall I exercise my Jumin Impersonation Voice!?   
>  **707:** My JIV  
>  **707:** The fans _demand_ it!
> 
> **ZEN:** That's your purpose?;;;
> 
> **707:** JIV: Making the world a little more elite.  
>  **707:** Buy now~~~!!!   
>  **707:** Only 999.9999.99999
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What? In what currency? 
> 
> **ZEN:** No currency can even calculate that. 
> 
> **707:** You pay in Neves. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Neves? 
> 
> **707:** Yes. For example 999 1/2 won = 12 Neves 
> 
> **ZEN:** …. 
> 
> **707:** V, have u read the book too? I can sell you mine for 888 Neves 
> 
> **V:** No. I do have the book Jumin sent me, so thank you Luciel but I don’t need to buy one, but I haven't read it yet.   
>  **V:** Seeing how everyone's reacting, it's making me curious...   
>  **V:** I should spare sometime someday to read it. 
> 
> **ZEN:** No, V...;;; I think it's better if you don't at all... 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Jumin's book...  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seems like it's selling super well.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Do you think it'll come to my schools library?  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** …Do you think my professors will make us buy it in my business class? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I don't know. If requested it might. 
> 
> **707:** It’ll cost you Neves tho. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I don't know who would even want such a book;;;  
>  **ZEN:** Neves don’t exist!   
>  **ZEN:** Have you read the book Jaehee? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Ah yes, I did read it.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** But I closed it after reading one page.  
> 
> **707:** lol 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It felt like I was working 
> 
> **ZEN:** If I   
>  **ZEN:** get to have this book  
>  **ZEN:** I think that'll make two of us. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** As Luciel said, I could hear Mr. Han's voice from the first line of the book;;
> 
> **ZEN:** omg never ever want that to happen. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You don't like my voice?  
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I did not want to feel as if I'm working at home. 
> 
> **707:** You’d feel different if you purchased from my JIV foundation.  
>  **707:** “Assistant Kang, you can go home early today.” 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ….  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** I can’t picture Mr. Han’s voice saying that at all. Never. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Even as Jumin's secretary you don't have to read it? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I cannot force her to read my book if it is not her taste.   
>  **Jumin Han:** No need to force her. It's selling well already.  
> 
> **ZEN:** What a show off;; 
> 
> **V:** It's true  
>  **V:** It's been No. 1 bestseller for some time now. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I'm telling you...   
>  **Jumin Han:** I've never been a show-off  
>  **Jumin Han:** I was just born extraordinary
> 
> **ZEN:** ... 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Frankly, I can't refute that.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Woohoo Boo... I so don't want to study~ ^^ 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Everything will pass if you just roll with it.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** ´·ᴗ·`
> 
> **707:**?   
>  **707:**??  
>  **707:**???
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What's wrong? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, please don't start hogging the chat room. 
> 
> **707:**????!?!?!?!?!?
> 
> **ZEN:** What's wrong with you?   
>  **ZEN:** Did a roach pop out or something? 
> 
> **707:** Intruder   
>  **707:** Intruder 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** If it's a pest, kill it with Off! 
> 
> **707:** WEEE WOO!!   
>  **707:** WEEE WOO!!   
>  **707:** Issuing security alert!! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven;;; 
> 
> **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I asked you not to hog. 
> 
> **ZEN:** What do you mean by intruder lol   
>  **ZEN:** In your room?   
>  **ZEN:** or... in the chat?   
>  **ZEN:** 〣( ºΔº )〣
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:**!!!!!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** (゜ロ゜)
> 
> **V:** What did I just see...?   
>  **V:** Zack? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** forreal!?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Theres someone we dont! know here!!1!!1! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It's true, I've never seen that name. 
> 
> **ZEN:** It's not someone among us who logged in after changing their username is it...? 
> 
> **707:** No. we're all here. 
> 
> **ZEN:** right; 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** thenwhoish thayt? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Can't only members of the RFA use this app in the first place? 
> 
> **707:** yyes
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Then what is it?   
>  **Jumin Han:** V, did you allow a new member in? 
> 
> **V:** No I did not.   
>  **V:** This is my first time seeing them too.   
>  **V:** Zack… can you answer us?

Now. It was this time that I wish I had realized. I can almost hear her laughing at my ignorance. You were waiting and I can just picture your smile as you stared at the screen. You believed in me. You knew I was going to bring the results you wanted. And yet, you awaited with belated breath. Watching. You are always watching. Even now… you watch. Waiting to see me cry and beg. 

> **Zack Rein:** Hi  
>  **Zack Rein:** (´• ω •`)ﾉ
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** OMG! Its resal!
> 
> **ZEN:** Who are you? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Luciel, I thought no one could log into chat except us. 
> 
> **V:** Yes. Did you accept a request? Or anything along those lines? 
> 
> **707:** Well technically it's not impossible. And no one can request to join.   
>  **707:** This isn't a public app  
>  **707:** W-a  
>  **707:** i-t
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Wait what? 
> 
> **707:** lololol  
>  **707:** There's a written challenge in my spam box 
> 
> **ZEN:** Huh?  
>  **ZEN:** Did you stir up trouble somewhere? 
> 
> **707:** Seems likely 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ...   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Why don't you explain the whole story from the beginning? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Why are we moving on from an intruder/intrusion to a challenge? 
> 
> **707:** haha...hahahahaha....
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Explain
> 
> **707:** Actually I hacked into a server that hackers use four days ago.   
>  **707:** I left a cat paw print  
>  **707:** meowing  
>  **707:** They sent me a challenge to take revenge
> 
> **ZEN:** to your spam mail?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Cat paw print? 
> 
> **707:** I'm thinking they hacked this messenger server to take revenge hehehehehehe...
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** ... 
> 
> **ZEN:** ...   
>  **ZEN:** What in the world have you been doing? 
> 
> **707:** ugh  
>  **707:** They were bragging how their server security is iron tight!  
>  **707:** They said they're #1 in world rankings...   
>  **707:** So I took the courage and challenged them!! 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Therefore an unidentified person's intrusion on this private messenger is the result of your challenge? 
> 
> **707:** Maybe...   
>  **707:** Maybe not! 
> 
> **ZEN:** Seven! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ...   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** In conclusion there's a high chance that this has to do with Luciel's private affairs…
> 
> **Zack Rein:** Well, I don’t know how to respond to that.   
>  **Zack Rein:** But interesting nonetheless.   
>  **Zack Rein:** I mean. Good script? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Are you or are you not a hacker? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** no? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** There should be no reason to question your own answer. You either **are** or **are not.**

 Wait. Ray did say I was a hacker that came in for the party. So, maybe I’m supposed to be this hacker group that that Seven guy was talking about? I guess? 

> **Zack Rein:** I meant. Yes. Yes I am. 
> 
> **707:** Whoohoo? haha?   
>  **707:** You v. me, hacking match. Wanna give it a go? 

Yikes, will this be a mini game? I played Hate Analog so I think I can be fast enough. Not sure if I’m quick on my phone though. 

> **ZEN:** (-_-;)···  
>  **ZEN:** Let’s focus on what’s important Seven.   
>  **ZEN:** Is this the person connected with the hacker group you mentioned?   
>  **ZEN:** ARE MY SELFIES SAFE!? 
> 
> **707:** I don’t know.   
>  **707:** I mean yes your stuff is safe.   
>  **707:** for now?   
>  **707:** I don’t know yet about this person. 
> 
> **ZEN:** (-_-;)···
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** (·· ) ?  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Stop messing around and see who this person is! 
> 
> **707:** ya  
>  **707:** I’m doing that right now. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** This is also a matter of the head of the RFA. 
> 
> **V:** Yes.   
>  **V:** I’m trying to stay calm. 
> 
> **ZEN:** You too? 
> 
> **V:** I never thought of someone trying to break into the app Luciel made.
> 
> **707:** Argh…   
>  **707:** Neither did I….   
>  **707:** This is…   
>  **707:** So exciting~!   
>  **707:** ☆⌒ヽ(*'、^*)chu
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (ーー;)  
>  **Jaehee Kang:** This isn’t a time to feel excited. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** The rival gets excited over challenges. Noted. 
> 
> **707:** (O_O;)  
>  **707:** ahahaha;;;  
>  **707:** I’m searching for their identity right now.   
>  **707:** That’s today’s homework! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Should we ask this person questions? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** They may not answer honestly. But it’s worth a try. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeah  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Umm…   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hey! Hello Zack! Where are you from? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** Texas?   
>  **Zack Rein:** I guess that’s what you’re asking. 
> 
> **ZEN:** EH? Western? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** That doesn’t really matter right?  
>  **Zack Rein:** I came here to say something important. 
> 
> **ZEN:** What? Like those people who try to get us to join their religion thing?   
>  **ZEN:** Someone came by like that yesterday! 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** U 2? I got pulled aside while I was getting on the bus. 
> 
> **ZEN:** You seriously can’t be those people right? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** That doesn’t make sense for a private server tho.   
>  **Zack Rein:** The hacker shtick makes more sense.   
>  **Zack Rein:** But I’m not really a hacker.   
>  **Zack Rein:** And I’m not here to try and convert you or whatever. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You’re not making sense.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, have you uncovered anything yet? 
> 
> **707:** dosnmaek sen
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ? 
> 
> **707:** It doesn’t make sense.   
>  **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** ＼(º □ º l|l)/  
>  **707:** What the?   
>  **707:** It’s really not working? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What isn’t? 
> 
> **707:** I can’t track their location.   
>  **707:** Like **at all**.   
>  **707:** (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Maybe you’re rusty? 
> 
> **ZEN:** What? No way. 
> 
> **V:** Luciel… 
> 
> **707:** (O_O;) 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Zack Rein, why did you log into this messenger? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** This is fun and all but I’m tired.  
>  **Zack Rein:** I came here to host a party or something. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Explain. 
> 
> **707:** Wait! So ur not a hacker? ur here to host a party? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Our parties? 
> 
> **V:** You mean an RFA fundraising party? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Please explain. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** Look
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Only V can decide when parties are held, he is the head of the RFA. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh. You know there _is_ someone _else_ who can start parties, you know? Or did you forget?! 
> 
> **ZEN:** Yoosung… 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung… 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I know how you feel Yoosung, however…  
>  **Jumin Han:** Only V can make the decision right now. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** I only came here  
>  **Zack Rein:** Wait, are you listening? 
> 
> **707:** V,
> 
> **V:** Hmm? 
> 
> **707:** I can’t uncover this person’s identity.   
>  **707:** We can cut off their access. Right now.   
>  **707:** So you can make the decision. 
> 
> **V:** It may be the safest option. 
> 
> **Yoosung **★** :** Why does V need to give his opinion in this? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** He is the head of the RFA
> 
> **707:** Got it. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s suspicious  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m talking about V not this Zack guy. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung… 
> 
> **ZEN:** Guys let’s focus on the intruder 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** Don’t throw me out.   
>  **Zack Rein:** I don’t think that’s a good idea. 
> 
> **707:** I’m cutting off access.   
>  **707:** Article 5 (1) of the RFA states: 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** then what I’m supposed to say to Rika 
> 
> **707:** All matters of consultationon

There was a four minute silence. 

>  
> 
> **ZEN:**!?!? 
> 
> **707:** What? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Whaej idi you jjust say!? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? 
> 
> **707:** OH MY GOD!
> 
> **ZEN:** I misread that right!?! 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** How... strange. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack!! You know Rika!? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm shocked. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** What do you mean!?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **: ARE YOU WITH HER!?**
> 
> **Zack Rein:** No, I was sent by her. She wants me to throw a party. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** WHEN!?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** WHEN DFIF SHE SAAY THID!?!?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** PLZ! 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** I just  
>  **Zack Rein:** Why are you so shocked? It was recent okay. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** HOW RECENT!!?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It seems... Zack doesn't quite know the situation on Rika.   
>  **Jumin Han:** V is here with us. I hope you'd refrain from thoughtlessly mentioning Rika. 
> 
> **V:** No it's okay. I'm okay.   
>  **V:** Mr. Rein  
>  **V:** I don't know how you know Rika or how you communicated with her  
>  **V:** she is not with us anymore... in this world...   
>  **V:** She left our side 6 months ago. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Well obviously that might not be true!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** With what intentions do you say that? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Look at the messages!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Clearly something is up! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung…
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** No! No “Yoosung…” Look at that ^^^^^ Do I need to take a screen shot so all of you can see that!? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** it  
>  **Zack Rein:** It was seven months back. So
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven months?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** No! Still! 
> 
> **V:** Luciel, I have a favor to ask. 
> 
> **707:** Should I cut off this Zack persons access? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** NOOOOO!!!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** WAITT!  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Not yet!!! NOT YET!!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** They might know something about Rika!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Aren't you guys even curios!? 
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm curious   
>  **ZEN:** but more suspicious 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I am starting to think this person is dangerous 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I can't...   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** there was no evidence to her death. No evidence that she's dead!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack might have answers!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Try not to distress yourself. You will miss out on something if you can with haste. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I think you're overly calm Mr. Han. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** There should at least be one person who can critically assess the situation. It balances what's happening. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Are you even human? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ;; 
> 
> **V:** No.   
>  **V:** I wasn't going to ask Luciel to deny Zack's access.   
>  **V:** Actually it's the opposite. 
> 
> **Yoosung★** : What? 
> 
> **V:** Luciel, I want to call Zack.   
>  **V:** Can you connect me through? 
> 
> **707:** Well... it's not impossible....   
>  **707:** Really?   
>  **707:** Should I connect? 
> 
> **V:** Yes, there is something I must ask them.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Why? Why can't you just ask them here?
> 
> **V:** It's a slightly delicate subject to discuss in this chatroom.
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Discuss what?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Is it about Rika?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Another one of your secrets behind our backs again? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Yoosung…  
>  **ZEN:** I understand this is upsetting   
>  **ZEN:** but let's first see what happens form here... 
> 
> **V:** Sorry... it looks like I'm causing disputes. 
> 
> **707:** V...  
>  **707:** I'm going to put you through. Is that ok? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Can we talk to Zack as well? 
> 
> **707:** Probably...  
>  **707:** The fact that this person is here... means we're already connected to him/her.   
>  **707:** But V's connection is in manual mode  
>  **707:** So I have to open that connection to make it work...
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I…  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I want to hurry up and talk to them.
> 
> **707:** V is it okay to put you through? 
> 
> **V:** Yes it's okay. Put me through. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** V, I believe you would have thoroughly accessed and examined the situation. Hope it's not a haste decision. 
> 
> **V:** I appreciate for your concern, Jumin  
>  **V** : There is something that I must ask Zack, even if there are risks I need to endure.   
>  **V:** If, as Zack has said, 'Rika' is the one who sent them to this messenger...  
>  **V:** I would like to think Rika wanted the RFA parties to continue when she's gone. 
> 
> **ZEN:** if that's what you think, V, I guess it could be. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I hope that is what Rika really hoped for... 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** .......
> 
> **V:** Zack I'll call you in a bit…
> 
> **Zack Rein:** You can call?   
>  **Zack Rein:** Okay? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** As her fiancé, V, I believe you’ll make the best judgement on this whole ordeal. 
> 
> **V:** If Rika wanted the parties to continue, then I want to make that come true. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I understand. But this person could be lying. We know nothing about Zack. For all we know it could be a pseudonym. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I agree. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** You can check my name.   
>  **Zack Rein:** I’m not a social media type person but I’m sure some of my info is out there. 
> 
> **707:** I’ve been doing that.   
>  **707:** all the Zachary Rein’s out there are old.   
>  **707:** like 89   
>  **707:** Are _you_ 89? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** I’m 22 
> 
> **707:** Yeah.   
>  **707:** No Zack Rein, age 22 from Texas USA out there at all. 

Weird? Surely there had to be _something_. Not even from my honors in college? 

> **Zack Rein:** Well I don’t know what to say.   
>  **Zack Rein:** But you know, at least you aren’t finding criminals right? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It only proves you are most likely using a pseudonym. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** Right.   
>  **Zack Rein:** I don’t know what to say. 
> 
> **ZEN:** You could describe yourself. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** It’d be useless. My looks are too common and plus I’d just be accused of making it up. 
> 
> **ZEN:** True  
>  **ZEN:** but it could at least give us a peace of mind. Maybe. 
> 
>        **Zack Rein:** If that can help. 

I can say anything. Be anything. But… there’s nothing I really want to be. Pity right? Am I looking for pity? But from where? From who?

> **Zack Rein:** Okay; **Name:** Zachary Noel Rein  **Age:** 22 **Race:** Hispanic/ White? I guess. **HC:** Black **EC:** Blue  **Height:** 5’5”   
>  **Zack Rein:** Does that help? 
> 
> **707:** I can’t find anyone by those specifications. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** This is not helping your case Mr. Rein.  
> 
> **Zack Rein:** Neeheehee what purpose do I have for lying?   
>  **Zack Rein:** It’s not like I’m the leader of a super secret organization or anything with over 10k members. 
> 
> **ZEN:** You’re short. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** _That’s_ what you focused on? 
> 
> **ZEN:** lol  
>  **ZEN:** whoah? it feels weird that the intruder made me laugh.    
>  **ZEN:** okay, guys, I know it’s weird but I don’t think they’re a bad person
> 
> **707:** Yeah but this is weird.   
>  **707:** The name they have won’t pop up and neither will their location. 

To be fair I sign all my emails with fake names and have my location services off. Guess if the AI’s don’t have that they can’t pull anything up. Kinda like the DDLC, though I’ve never played it. I’m just saying with the steam name when Monika reads it. You know? If she was programmed she wouldn’t be able to make that cool scare. 

>   **707:** There’s a chance that this person’s a real alien or highly intelligent creature from outside the Milky Way… 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Isn’t that the same? 
> 
> **707:** …. 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** The probability that I’m a Vulcan is just as high if I’m a Wraith.   
>  **Zack Rein:** So... very
> 
> **707:** Trek nerd and Stargate nerds high five! \\(★ω★)/
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven!   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Can we ignore that right now?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** And just focus on whether or not we’re having a party? 
> 
> **V:** Yes we will  
>  **V:** And Zack will be taking Rika’s role.   
>  **V:** In due time at least.  
>  **V:** For now we need to see
> 
> **Jumin Han:** A temporary hold. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Shouldn’t we limit this persons access for now?   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** We know nothing about this man and he has made strange remarks.   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** We don’t even know if he is a _he_
> 
> **V:** That is what I wanted to discuss.   
>  **V:** I was thinking of making them a new member. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** This is sudden…
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree. You want to accept someone who hacked into our server? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** I know I’m supposed to be like “trust me” but even I’m like “whoah that was fast.” 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Were you expecting something? 
> 
> **Zack Rein:** Yeah like I thought I had to go through trials and stuff? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Trials? 
> 
>   
>  **Jaehee Kang:** What is your aim? 
> 
> **707:** I can deny access V. 
> 
> **V:** It would be best for you, Zack, to cooperate.   
>  **V:** Since you have come here to host parties, that makes our purposes the same. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** : We need to hold the parties. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** But we don’t know who this person is. 
> 
> **V:** I am aware.   
>  **V:** So Luciel, I want you to keep searching for information on Zachary Noel Rein. 
> 
> **707:** Um…   
>  **707:** Okay with you Zack? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Zack Rein:** You were already doing it right? Why ask now? 
> 
> **707:** I guess that’s true.   
>  **707:** Then I’ll do a background check. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Don’t collect anything irrelevant 
> 
> **707:** Yes, sir!   
>  **707:** V, shall I proceed? 
> 
> **V:** Yes.   
>  **V:** I am going to call you Mr. Rein.  
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Zack,   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** V is someone who likes to keep secrets.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** You don’t have to trust him.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** In fact you probably shouldn’t. 
> 
>   **V:** Yoosung… 
> 
>   **Yoosung** **★** **:** What? Am I lying? 
> 
>   **V:** I suppose… I should get going. Please excuse me first. 
> 
>   **ZEN:** See ya later V
> 
>   **Jaehee Kang:** Take care
> 
>   **V:** Thank you everyone. 
> 
>          ~ V has left that chatroom~ 
> 
>   **Jumin Han:** Please update us la
> 
>   **707:** srry 
> 
>   **Jumin Han:** He left while I was typing. 
> 
> **707:** hecalledrightaway ass saiad  
>  **707:** gottatakecall bbbye
> 
>         ~707 has left the chatroom~ 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** …  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I wonder what V is up to this time
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Are you going to install a wiretap? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** I may just do that.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** Ever since Rika died, it feels like V only talks to Seven 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It’s simple, Luciel is in charge of RFA’s confidential information. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I’m sure he’ll explain later.   
>  **ZEN:** Let’s just trust him okay? 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Later, always later.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** How long is later?   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m angry  
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** “Later Yoosung.” “One day Yoosung” “When it’s time Yoosung”   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** He’s been saying that ever since Rika died. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Calm down, Yoosung. 
> 
> **Yoosung** **★** **:** Tch.   
>  **Yoosung** **★** **:** _Calm down_. You guys always say that! 
> 
>   **Jaehee Kang:** I’d like to think that was V’s best decision, he made that choice for our sake. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree. 

Whoah! V’s calling. 

>  ~Zack Rein has left the chatroom~ 

 

~*~     ~*~    ~*~   

So here it was, the first phone call. When I think about it I should have known. The way your voice sounded. The way you responded so smoothly, never pausing, never trying ‘process’ what I was saying. All those signs that screamed at me so early. But, if I had listened to you? What would have happened to him? He’s broken and you did this too him. Right? He’s so broken that he wants to break me and it’s working… I can’t take another visit. I try to grit my teeth and deal with it but… I can’t take another visit. 

Ah… It really does comfort me when I think back to those times. How naive I was. Haha… 

Hahahahahaha… 

When I think back to that day… I remember shaking as I swallowed down my words. You patiently waited for me to speak. You are really kind… you are… but I can’t help but feel frustrated by you. Still, when I finally spoke to you, I think that’s when I knew I wanted to continue with this ‘game’. I remember swallowing hard. I remember looking around the room. I remember reaching out and taking a flower out from a vase. His flowers. They gave me peace and comfort. I breathed in the faint scent and slowly formed the words-

~*~     ~*~    ~*~   

“V? Hello.” 


End file.
